Undead
by Fic's Sly Lover
Summary: Hadrian Potter, a boy once normal changed due to certain events by being at the wrong place at the wrong time.(AU)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the rightful owners._**

**_..._**

**Undead**

Summary:

Hadrian Potter, a boy once normal changed due to certain events by being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Prologue:

A boy was running after a neon colored ball! The ball was his only friend as he was restricted from going out. But the ball kept on going forward and didn't seem to show any sign of stopping any time soon. Unknown to him, he had reached the boundary. The boundary he was absolutely forbidden from passing.

When he had asked; why? He was given the answer that it was all for him. He hadn't understood what that was supposed to mean. And so had nodded and ran to play with his beloved ball again. Soon forgetting the event.

But he had been reminded. And it was by mistake too.

_His ball had gone out of the boundary and it was just a few steps from the boundary. So thinking that it wont be that big of a deal, had crossed the boundary and reached for his ball._

_But as he had just gotten his fingers on it, **they** had started. **They **were whispers. He couldn't understand what **they** were saying, but that **they** just **were**. He had been standing there, eyes glazed and wanting to know what was being said to him, when his mother had found him and ran for him screaming something that wasn't English._

_They _never stopped.

As he reached the boundry, he looked out of it. He always wanted to see what was outside. But he was also afraid of the outside. His childish curiosity wanted to find out, while his mind was telling him to be rational!

_Remember what Mommy said! No, don't do it!_

While the childish part was say; _You are always alone. Even when we asked **Mommy** for a friend, she didn't give you one! So why not just see whats outside? Just a glimpse and we will return before she even comes! She wont even know about anything._

It was like there was a tornado going inside him! One side wanted to go out and just look a little. While the other side was screaming denials.

_What should I do?_

He really wanted to go outside, but Mommy would be sad. He had always been in these walls. Always! Mommy and Daddy are out most of the times. Busy fighting the bad guys. Leaving me alone! And they wont even listen to him when he would say that he didn't do it on purpose, the things that happened with him! They always said to control it.

_But how?_

He didn't even know what to do! Sometime they would sit down and try to teach him how to control it. Though it wouldn't work. But that has been getting less and less.

_If I just go to the front of the boundaries and come back real quick, then she wont know._

And so he stepped out the boundary with his left foot right behind the right one. And his beloved ball in his right hand, his hair like the blackest night and wild and untamed rustled in the light breeze and his beautiful emerald eyes sparked with an excitement found only in children.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to our favourite J.K Rowling._**

**Undead**

**Chapter 2:**

** "****The Meeting"**

Perfume was everywhere. People were even more. Rubbing against each other. Trying to please each other subtly. Some newbies trying to make connections, while the older and higher status people were laughing at their back and trying to show off.

Gowns were everywhere. Women with beautiful and expensive clothes laughing while pretending tobe enjoying the company they were keeping with a glass of the best and finest wine in their hands. Of course nothing was expected less of the Malfoys.

Men wearing different colour robes. At one look a person couldn't find what was different between what everyone was wearing. But on the closer look, everyone had a robe on that was showing what they could _afford_. Different status showing though a different style collar while another family showing their prestige by wearing abit longer than normal robes, though no one would tell them that since they are **_Purebloods _**with a **_status_** and so they can't be contradicted. Thus showing their power.

The hall was big and exquisitely readied. Not too fancy neither too bare. The family who was hosting the event was the esteemed and well known pureblood family _The Malfoys. _And everything was as expected of them, simply perfect.

He had been following them with his eyes since they appeared_._ They were all busy, being the perfect hosts that was expected of them. But he was waiting. Waiting in silence and away in the shadows, in a corner, waiting.

He wanted to see if the youngest Malfoy knows whats best for him. He was after all his follower. Though more cleverer than most. But let this be a test for him.

The Malfoys were present in expensive and elegant robes with their family symbol on their left side of the upper chest near the shoulder. The proud 'M' with its snakes and dragons and the green colour clearly showing their high rank.

But it seems the younger Malfoy indeed knew what he was doing, as right after greeting the utmost important people, he came towards him. And gave a discreet nod of his head. As he was supposed to do in public. Showing no outward interest in a mudblood while keeping his behavior to a limit.

" ."

"Abraxas.'

"Is the event to your taste ?", asked Abraxas. Hoping that His Lord is pleased. It was very hard to get him invited. Since his status wasn't revealed, Mother and Father didn't know why would he want to invite a mudblood.

"It is...good", was the reply.

Abraxas was a person who was by nature manipulative. His family being _The Malfoy_, the Noble house, one of _The Sacred Twenty-Eight. _He had always used people for his use and benefits, there was no morality there.

He could always figure out what people wanted and their desire by just either looking at them or having a single conversation with them. These needs and wants of theirs always became his weapon against them, to use them, manipulate them or threaten them. It was all under his control.

It was a trait that was shared by the pureblood society. _Manipulation. _You were hardly a pureblood if you couldn't even use others for yourself. He always thought that there can no one be that can rise above a Pureblood. Dark Lords were Pureblood themselves, still they are the only one who are allowed and capable of leading the Pureblood Society.

But when he had met Tom Riddle, everything had crumbled. Turned to dust. He couldn't understand that boy. Though he looked like a boy, his mind was a complete different matter.

He was someone who Abraxas couldn't understand. All his learnings were useless against him. He had thought that Riddle was just like the other mudbloods. No learning, no manners, nothing. But the boy had surprised him.

Riddle had been very polite and shy. Though that was all an act. Abraxas could see the darkness in Riddle's eyes. And the Magic! The swirling tornado that would float around Riddle screamed that he wasn't someone to mess with.

And so Abraxas had waited and watched from the shadows. As had others. Because Purebloods were nothing if not technician and strategist, planning how to best gain profit from a situation. And he had been proved right.

Because then Riddle had been sorted into Slytherin. The hat had barely taken ten seconds and Riddle was a Slytherin more than a Pureblood. The fact was later confirmed.

_As the first years were escorted to the Slytherin common room, the prefects thought it would be nice to leave them to their own devices, as almost everyone knew each other, them being purebloods and thus already knowing the different families present there._

_Black._

_Malfoy._

_Avery._

_Greengrass._

_Rosier._

_Nott._

_Yaxley._

_Parkinson._

_Rowle._

_Macmillan._

_The crème de la crème of the Pureblood Society. Everyone was greeting each other in a way that was screaming that they were familiar with each other. When suddenly everyone started to feel smothered. Something that was heavy and dense. They started searching for it. And found only one boy standing as if there was nothing that was trying to stifle them. And everyone's self-preservation kicked in telling them it was all because of the boy._

_He had looked them with a face that showed nothing, just nonchalance. And raised his eyebrows as if he didn't know what is it that he was doing. Had then smirked when Carrow, that stupid girl had raised her voice._

_"St..op. Stop it!"_

_He had turned to her with that smirk still in place and suddenly everyone was fearing for her life. He had looked at her for a good ten minutes and then looked at them all and they suddenly felt the pressure increase. _

_And then it was all gone, the silence deafening in the common room, with him gone._

"How is the Minister?", asked Riddle. Abraxas turned to him and pulled himself together, as to answer his Lord correctly.

"He is very pressured", he said turning to face his Lord rather than the guests.

"Indeed?"

Abraxas didn't understand why his Lord was asking him all this. He knew that his lord already knew what was going on in the British Ministry of Magic. With Lord Grindelward near to cross the boundary into Britain, it wasn't a surprise that the Minister was pressured.

"Yes! Father said he had been trying to lead the Minister to give his vote for the laws that he wanted pass as the Minister dreadfully needs Father to prevent the treaty from breaking with France", explained the youngest Malfoy, though there was no need of any of it.

But there was something that he really wanted to inform his Lord about. The news would help him in rising in his Lords favour.

"I heard from my Father that the Minister has acquired another secretary."

"Oh?", there was the surprise, with that slim eyebrow rising abit.

"Yes indeed! Father said that the Minister was recommended this from someone he knew. And that this secretary is a short term one because he doesn't want tobe involved in politics."

"Hmmm. That's an interesting piece of information."

"Yes. And I think Father had invited him as well. But I haven't seen him yet, so that must mean that he has yet to come." Just as he finished, he felt a spark from the magic of the person beside him.

Many purebloods could sense magic, though it wasn't at the level of those that were magic sensitive. And his lord had been keeping his magic under tight control this whole time, as to remain anonymous. So he wondered what it was that caused this sudden rise.

And when he looked at his Lord, he noticed that he was looking at someone at the entrance of the hall. The someone who was wearing simple black robes with not even a family symbol on it.

The man or rather the boy was of moderate height, build was slim though not lanky, the kind that was used for agility in a duel. His hair was a mess, untamed and wild though like the blackest of the night, framing his face. His skin had a nice tan. And even though he was wearing glasses so his eyes weren't that clear, it felt like he could see everything. He walked like no one could touch him. He came in through the door with a walk that was oddly enough saying;

_I have it all and you cant even touch me._

It was actually very weird, because a walk cant convey much but it seemed his did. He went to stand beside the Minister and whispered something in his ear. The Minister turned with a bright smile on his face and shook hands with the newcomer.

The Minister than turned to my Father and introduced the newcomer to him. Malfoy Sr. then called his son and introduced the guy with the weird walk.

"Abraxas, meet Mr. Evans, Hadrian Evans. The new secretary to the British Minister of magic"

**….**

**A/N; to my lovely readers, I wrote this chapter for those who read my story and liked it.**

**Especial thanks to; ****aspygirlredo, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, BlondeFanatic, Fireotaku18, karmidee, Mountain-Tenshi, Vava Vicious Dream, cute-rabid-bunny, lovelessbalckinu, silver-eyedLadyofDarkness**** and all those ****150 readers**** who read my my story; thank you very much . for reading, liking, favouriting my story and for giving it a chance. This chapter was written for you guys. I was waiting for reviews but instead got the stats so Im happy :D **

**I think you people should keep me happy by reading my story and enjoying it and you will get these chapters ;) **

**See ya, **

**Yours Truly.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Man

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**…**

**Undead**

**Chapter: 2**

**"****The Man"**

_A boy was running. He didn't wanted them to come near him. Why? Why did they want him? What was so special about him? And __**They **__even said to run from them. He shouldn't have come infront of them. __**They **__had forbidden me too but he never listened._

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please help me! Please!_

_And just as he felt someone harshly grab his hair, they started to scream! Their hands started to burn a redish and slowly start to erode. The skin becoming grey and wrinkly, and slowly stripping off the flesh._

_The muscles all started to spasm and began to fall off the bones, making the __**Men **__scream with an agony that can only be described as inhuman. And slowly but eventually there was nothing in the place the __**Men **__were but a pile of decaying skin._

_The boy cried out in surprised and jumped back as the skin and flesh caught fire._

**...**

"So, Secretary Evans, how did you come tobe a secretary for the British Minister of Magic?", asked Malfoy Sr. He was very much interested in this new player that has appeared out of nowhere.

"I myself honestly have no idea how I came tobe here in this position", answered the boy with wild black hair. The man seemed tobe at ease in the atmosphere. Though there was that abit _uncomfortableness_ that indicated that he really didn't wish tobe here.

Abraxas observed the young man-like boy. He seemed tobe older than him. Well most of the people in this ball were older than him since he had just turned seven-teen today, the ball was in his honour of coming of age.

But this man seemed kind of dangerous. And Abraxas could distinctly feel the magic that was wrapped around that lithe figure. The Magic was even more weird than the man's walk. It didn't seem tobe Light like the Minister's. Neither did it seemed Dark like the Purebloods but it wasn't grey either.

The Magic was kind of rough. Not rough like those of the young wizards and witches who haven't mastered control over their Magic, but rather like its always active, doing something.

But there didn't seemed tobe any glamours the man seem tobe wearing, otherwise he would have at the least detected them. But it seemed the man's Magic is doing something. Something that cant be seen. Here he looked at his companion.

Riddle was looking at the man, Evans, very intently like he was trying to pick him apart. The man's Magic seemed to have reacted to his Magic as well and in the same fashion as his Magic reacted to other's. And that Magic was too over protective. He could feel it better and even see it since he was a Magic Sensitive.

The Magic was acting like a Dragon Mother whose chicks have just came out of the eggs. Floating tight around the man's body and continuously moving around, as if expecting It's chick tobe attacked at any moment. And the man seemed at complete ease, so that means this was a normal thing for him.

Magic was different. It depended on everyone how their magic was. Someone's magic was like Riddle's, cruel and vicious because of what he wanted and his experiences, because that's how he wanted it tobe. And that was how he could function without being paranoid everyday as his magic would kill anyone who would even try to harm.

But that also didn't mean that the magic was out of control because It was just sentient. For examples someone's magic would help them in academics while others would help in sports because that was what they wanted and the Magic just sought to please.

But this man's Magic seem tobe acting differently. It was too mixed, too rough. As if it was split apart and then crudely put back together. Magic also represented their person's emotions and feelings though that was different with everyone too.

Because the Gryffindors's Magic was like them, representing what they were feeling easily because they didn't wanted to hide it while the Slytherins' Magic helped in hiding their emotions because that what _they _wanted.

But this man's Magic confused and excited Riddle. Because he could pick apart something new and learn even more about the Magic. And so for that he tried to do some experiments.

So he moved near . and tried to start the conversation because he seemed entirely disinterested in the discussion going on between the Malfoy Sr. and the Minister.

"Liking the party?", said Riddle while nonchalantly taking a sip from the wine and then swirling it, giving the impression that the answer wasn't that important but he was willing to help in the reduction of boredom.

The man looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, abit confused as to who was it that was talking to him. And so he looked to Malfoy Jr. for introduction as it was custom for the Purebloods to introduce a guest to others.

"Ah! Yes! This is Tom Riddle, a _friend_.", hurriedly explained Abraxas.

" And Riddle, this is the new secretary to the British Ministry of Magic, Hadrian Evans.", finished Abraxas, praying that everything went well. He didn't really wanted his Lord to be displeased because the consequences were always rather…costly.

Evans looked back at Riddle and smiled while extending a hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Riddle."

The hand was taken, "The pleasures all mine, I'm sure." Was said.

"As for your question,yes, the party is very nice. It is as expected of the family of Malfoy, excellent job Mr. Malfoy", with the last part he turned toward Abraxas and nodded his head while smiling lightly.

"Thank you Mr. Evans for the kind words. But I'm afraid I have to leave since there are many other guests who I have to yet greet.", and with saying that he left the two men, as his Lord wanted.

"I don't think I have heard the surname _Evans_ before", remarked Riddle.

"No I suppose you haven't, because I'm not exactly a Pureblood so the name must be new.", explained the man, and even if he had noticed the way Riddle had asked a question, the dominating and intimidating tone it had carried then he either was too good in hiding it or had not noticed it from the beginning.

"I heard you were a short term secretary, because you didn't wanted tobe involved in politics, it that true?", asked Riddle. He wanted to see how far he could push the man before he lost control. Because there was something strange about him.

When they had shaken hands, his Magic had wanted to rise and touch and test the man's. And this was the first time his magic had reacted this way. Because most of the time his Magic wasn't interested in other people's Magic as, even though their's was _Magic_, his Magic considered their's beneath it.

But his Magic liked this man's Magic. And had even wanted to test it, _but test for what?_

"Yes, it is true. I don't think my expertise rests in politics. But this job was a request of someone and I thought as to why not give it a try.", said the man, who after finishing, took his glasses off to clean them and looked at Riddle.

Riddle got the biggest shock, as the man's eyes which had been covered until now by his glasses were a a bright emerald colour, and almost the exact colour of the _most potent killing curse; when it is dense and brimming with Magic!_ But when Riddle looked abit closer he could see smalls specks of gold, dark green, silver and abit of red in there, scattered over the ever green.

The man had looked at him for just a moment and had his glasses back again, hiding those amazing and mesmerizing eyes. Riddle mentally shook himself from the image of those haunting eyes. Eyes that showed power and something else, and gave a clear message.

_I know what you are doing and its not working._

Riddle didn't know why he did that but he wanted to see for himself and so had extended a thin tendril of his Magic toward the man's. But he didn't get the violent attack he had been expecting.

Instead his tendril of Magic was touched by a tendril of rough Magic. And Riddle for a second got what the man was feeling at the moment. The man was feeling various emotions at the same time, Riddle didn't understand as to why the man didn't used occlumency to rein it all in and even though it wasn't an easy branch of magic, tin his opinion the man was fully capable of it.

_Determination._

_Paranoia._

_Confidence._

_Uncertain._

_Very contradictory collection of emotions._

Riddle was still observing the man when a house-elf accidently tripped and the dished fell everywhere. The glasses containing the wine broke and the wine and pieces of glass went flying towards the guests, some women screamed while a few mens tried to protect themselves and theirs, Riddle just flicked his hand and was protected by a solid shield.

But what pleasantly surpsired him was that he saw Evans in action. Because as the glasses broke, he had already turned around and created a big and shimmering shield which protected all the guest. But in his hurry he had a gotten a small cut on his left hand, which he then promptly ignored in favour of the elf.

The elf had gotten hurt as he was nearest the glasses and had even fallen on top some. Evans after making sure everyone was safe and sound, turned to the elf and kneeled beside him.

The elf was shaking like a leaf, fully expecting to be punished by the man, because it was its mistake it had fallen and broken and spilled everything and it had even hurt the man too.

"Zippy is very sorry sir! Please forgive Zippy!", said the elf while having his head bowed down. "Zippy will correct everything in a jiffy sir!"

The man just started waving his right hand with his wand in it and his empty left hand over the elf's skin and as he went doing that, all the injuries started healing with a soft blue glow on the left palm and the tip of the wand.

At this the elf looked up surprised, and when the man was done, with a simple _"Reparo!", _handed the stunned elf the glasses with the wine in it on the tray, smiled and turned to go.

But it wasn't only the elf that was stunned but the whole hall, as everyone had been watching the happenings and did not know what was safe to express. As Purebloods simply treated the elves as slaves while some families treated them abit kindly, so the reaction varied.

"Thank you kind sir, thank you for helping Zippy sir!", and with that the elf scurried away before his Master could scold him and the people started talking and whispering again. Discussing what they had just witnessed.

But Riddle wasn't interested in them, he was more interested in this strange man. No one had noticed it as they were all busy looking at the scene but Riddle had been observing the man, and had seen the cut, which as the man was helping the elf had oozed a small bead of blood, dark red almost black colour and then had start to heal, the skin stitching itself up and very fast for a human healing especially a wizard's.

And when the man thought no one was looking, he had licked that small bead of blood and left behind was tan unblemished skin with no cut or mark as to indicate its previous state.

**…**

**A/N: The chapters are all edited now, and all the mistakes have been corrected, and I would like to say thanks to all my readers and those who reviewed, all those**** 19 alerts and 4 favourites and 4 reviews; Thank you! ****They made me very happy, so here the new chapter to you guys and those ****479 readers****; thanks.**

**Hope to see you all soon with a new chapter,**

**Yours Truly.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truce

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Undead**

**Chapter: 3**

**"****The Truce"**

_A boy with untamed hair was attached to a metal table with straps around his ankles, wrists, shoulder and the waist. His mouth was blocked too and thus was completely defenseless against his captors. He tried to struggle but the straps were too tight and started cutting into his wrists._

_A man in weird clothes was standing near the boy beside a table with a syringe in his hand which he was filling with a strange blue colour liquid. And when the boy saw the man coming near him, his struggles for freedom increased but it was no use._

_The man came and inserted the needle into the boy's bruised skin. For a few minutes everything was silent, as the liquid was spreading in the blood and mixing with it._

_And after the silence came the temperature of the skin rising, the boy's eyes rolling back and his body shaking uncontrollably and finally what followed was a scream._

_A blood curdling scream._

**…..**

Riddle had just had the most boring day of his life. The boring lessons, the imbeciles surrounding him, not bothering to use their minds. The essays and the homework: he cant even explain how different they are to how he used to do.

Tom Riddle is the Defence Against The Dark Arts Assistant Professor, Professor Galatea Merrythought was requested by Headmaster Dippet to stay behind for a year or two and he will get her an assistant which she can then leave behind and may retire.

To which she grudgingly agreed as for Tom was her favourite pupil out of all and was an excellent student, and also perhaps the only one who can bear her teaching and succeed.

Which led to the present situation in which the Professor had to go on some urgent business and left tom to take care of the classes as a kind of practice. Which led to Riddle's mind and body completely and utterly stretched out.

The imbecile cant even fight a boggart without either breaking their own bones as they scramble away from the creature or someone else's. Some girls were even braver than the boys which was pleasantly surprising.

Right now he was one his way to the Headmaster's office. He had gotten the letter through the phoenix of the Transfiguration Professor.

_"Dear Tom,_

_There is a matter of urgent importance, if you could please come to the Headmaster's office, that would be very kind of you._

_Transfiguration Professor._

_Dumbledore."_

The cursive writing and the means of its transportation had been a dead give-away even without the signature.

And so he is standing in front of the Gargoyle that guards the office thinking why he was here in the first place. He didn't have time for Dumbledore's frivolities. He was tired and hadn't gotten much work done, either in the castle or with his followers.

_"Knowledge is power"_

And with that the Gargoyle moved and the stairs started spinning and he climbed on it, waiting patiently for it to reach its destination.

When he entered the Headmaster's office, there standing in front of him, Dumbledore that pathetic fool, the weak Headmaster and one other man was standing who had his back to the door.

Other people wouldn't have known but with Tom being one of the powerful wizards and also a Magic Sensitive, he could see and feel the mans Magic, which is different individual to individual.

And the Magic whose colour was gray, with killing curse green, crimson and yellow mixed with it can belong to one more person.

"Headmaster, Professor and Secretary Evans.", he greeted all with a nod of his head. And as he neared the man, he could feel his Magic reacting and trying to reach out to the man. But he with satisfaction noticed that the man's Magic was also reacting in a similar way but the difference was that it wasn't leaving its owner.

"Ah Tom! So nice of you to join us,", said the Headmaster, "As you can see we have Mr. Evans here."

"Yes, I can see. But may I enquire as to why?", asked Tom, he was tired but didn't wanted to leave important things like this, but that didn't change the fact that it was Eleven-thirty two in the night.

"Well yeah, so you see Mr. Evans here wants to have his lodging fixed here at Hogwarts,", tried to explain the Headmaster.

This surprised Tom as many Ministry officials have their own private living area made specifically for them. And someone of a higher rank like the Minister's Secretary have their own villas.

What though Tom liked about this situation was that he could keep the Secretary under his surveillance and find out all his secrets and may even have him as a follower if he was capable enough.

"And what is your plan Headmaster?", enquired the Hogwarts Defense Assistant Professor.

"Mr. Evans has told me that he had immense interest in teaching Defence, but due to personal reasons could never do it,", said the Headmaster, "And so I have decided to have him help you, as you are now the Defence Professor."

"Defense Professor? What about Professor Merrythought?"

"You see Tom, Galatea dear was too old for these energetic minds, so she before going on this supposed vacation gave me her word concerning you.", told Tom the old and kind wizard.

"Concerning me?", asked the slightly bewildered and now the Defence Professor.

"Yes, she said if you could prove yourself competent enough while she is away then she can have her freedom which I have been keeping. And as you proved yourself more than competent I have decided to give you promotion to the Defence Professor from the Assistant Professor." Was the answer to Tom's question.

"Thank you Headmaster! It's a pleasure to be officially be part of the Hogwarts." Said Tom with a blinding smile.

The man who was the soon to be Assistant Professor noticed the smile and its characteristics but said nothing and such cleared his throat.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Your welcome Tom. And I have some more news for you too," said the forgetful Headmaster.

"And what might that be Headmaster?"

He also noticed that Dumbledore has not lost his smile this whole time, meaning he had done something that would no doubt irritate Tom.

"Yes! Tom I have gotten you an Assistant," here the Headmaster pointed towards the Secretary, "Mr. Evans here is gonna be your Assistant.", finished the Headmaster with a flourish, showing that he was very happy with the outcome.

Here Tom looked at his soon to be Assistant and then at Dumbledore. And figured everything out. Dumbledore was trying to use his new Assistant to spy on him and also to recruit him and may use him further too.

_Wait._

He noticed that he had been looking at the man this whole time but while pondering Dumbledore's antics had missed what the man was doing.

The man was shaking his head very minutely, which gave away his thoughts.

_The man knows. Delicious! Lets see how this rolls out!_

"Thank you Headmaster for everything, and you had to go to such lengths to for me as well, I'm very grateful to you," here he nodded at the Headmaster, "And if you don't mind Headmaster, may I take my Assistant with me? I have to make preparations and will need his help. And I'll also explain everything to him on the way."

"Ah! Your welcome Tom!" said the now happy Headmaster, "And thank you as well for taking responsibility for Mr. Evans here," at that moment the subject of the discussion moved towards Tom, his cloak swishing with him but still keeping him covered.

As Tom turned to go, "Wait Tom!"

"Yes Headmaster?", asked the Defence Professor.

To this enquiry of Tom's, "Mr. Evans will be staying with you Tom, in your chambers, as you are both male and also teaching the same subject, it'll be helpful and shouldn't be problematic. Plus Mr. Evans can learn things from you as well.", Dumbledore gave this answer, eyes twinkling as always.

**…..**

"This is going to be your room, while the one down the hall is mine. That is the bathroom, and here this room in the mid is the office plus library. You may find any book related to the Defence subject here."

Tom was very irritated. Very irritated.

Why did he have to accommodate the new member to the staff? And that Dumbledore! How he wished to rip that old coot apart! That old troublesome guy did it all on purpose, he knew it that this was something which he could use against Tom and also have some entertainment by irritating Tom.

Tom looked over at his new _chamber-mate._ At the party he didn't have much time or opportunity to talk with him for any length. And now he had the mystery man all to himself, at least there was something positive to what that old man have done.

The man was scanning his room and the whole of the chambers, as if searching where the danger could come from and also where were the exists that could be used.

The man's keen eyes were sweeping over every single object, calculating and hell bent on leaving nothing from its way. His hair were as wild as ever, but the robes or clothes? He was wearing was the cloth in a fashion that was completely foreign.

The robes neither showed status or power, but neither was it showing meekness or submission. Instead the robes seemed to be used for, first: to cover, and second: to be able to move easily. Meaning that the man had maximum agility in those robes but those robes also showed off his figure, which wasn't as thick as Tom had thought originally.

It was in fact very slim, the man must have maintained a specific diet to gain that kind of body, which if combined with a nice repertoire of spells can be lethal. As agility with sharp and good spells can be a deadly combination, going as far as making a simple first year spell harmful.

"Would you like to change anything?"

"No, everything is perfect! There is no need to change anything, and if there ever came such a need then I'll do it. Thank you for your help!", said the infuriating man, who never once glanced at Tom.

"Why did you choose Hogwarts?"

"Pardon?", the man was confused.

"I said, 'why Hogwarts'? You could have had your own Ministry approved manor, which should have been sufficient enough, in security as well as comfort.", elaborated Tom.

"Ah!"

At this non-answer Tom raised an eyebrow and was gonna say something which was promptly forgotten as those intense green eyes finally rested on Tom's own deep blue. There was something in those eyes, those eyes were always hiding something.

At one time there is this intense pair of eyes, and then there is that pair of eyes which scream for _end_. An _end _that Tom didn't get at all, _end _for what? From what?

"Mr. Riddle was it?", at this Tom nodded.

"So Mr. Riddle, I have always been fascinated with magic more than an average wizard. And from where I come thee aren't as monumental things that contain such an amount of magic like dear Hogwarts does," said the man while sweeping his right hand around him, his left hidden in his cloak.

"And so I have come here to learn from Hogwarts and also to do some research alongside my duties as the Secretary.", finished the man.

_Research, huh? I wonder…_

"Well you can do whatever you want, just make sure to never interrupt me or my projects and you can do whatever you like without me prying in it, understood?", asked Tom trying to show who had authority here.

"Crystal."

"So do we have a Truce then?" asked the man as Tom was in the doorway.

"I suppose we do.", and with that Tom exited his new Assistant's room with his robes swishing around him dramatically.

**…..**

**A/N: Thank You to all my readers! I never expected such a response for this story, but nevertheless appreciate thanks to all those ****7 ****reviewers, ****11**** favs and ****36**** alerts, I really appreciated them. Thank You very much ****J**

**Also to my lovely reviewer who took her time to drop a word: Emily; that 'tobe' is what I write in a hurry and leave it for the auto correction to correct it, which it certainly doesn't do as you have kindly pointed out. Thank you for pointing this mistake, I have tried to correct it but if there is some left then please do forgive this humble writer ;-) **

**Hope to see you all very soon with a chapter, (and do pray as my college is starting and I may have less time to write but who knows, eh? ;p)**

**Yours Truly.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Progress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**…**

**Undead**

**Chapter: 4**

**"****The Progress"**

_A boy was sitting in a corner, in a room that was shrouded in darkness. The only source of light was a small-__**almost window-like-**__hole in the far left wall of the room. Which was practically useless as it was night-time._

_The boy with dark messy hair, had his knees folded upto his chest while his arms hugged his middle section. He was hungry but didn't wanted to eat anything after having a full day of being used as a guinea pig._

_The pain! It even hurt now! Pain in his heels, back of the head, and his thighs, was still present from what __**they**__ had done! Those __**wretched being!**__ He hated them! He hated them so much that if he had a chance to kill them he would._

_And he knew._

_Knew that he was lying._

_He shifted, as his thighs had gotten numb. But the moving caused the pain to run thorugh his small and fragile body again, causing him to release a moan in distress._

**_The voices _**_though were always there with him. Helping him, guiding him and trying to teach him to heal himself. They were the only thing that he trusted in this hell-hole. Just as he was thinking this, a hand appeared in-front of him, interrupting his internal monologue of hatred._

_The hand belonged to a woman. She was quite young with a-bit of freckles on her cheeks, light blond hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. Her skin was a pure and healthy golden colour!_

_All in all she was a beauty. Everything in her person added to her beauty. The hair balanced the eyes and the skin added a touch of softness. And the light smile on her face made her even more attractive._

_"__Hello!",the melodious voice said._

_The boy only looked at her, not taking the hand offered to him through the bars of his cell. She was kneeling in-front of him and was trying to show that she was harmless, which only got her light violet gown dirty and nothing more._

_"__What is your name?", she tried on._

_But the boy had learned his lesson once before already. Learned it for his stupidity of helping a boy in another cell. Which caused him to only be used in more painful experiments. And he had only wanted to help heal the boy!_

_"__I won't hurt you,", the woman tried to convey her message, "I just want to talk to you."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Because I think you are a very nice person. I heard that you tried to help Nick too." , praised the woman._

_"__Who are you?", the voice was tired and weak._

_"__I'm Saliha. And I want to be your friend!" , finished the person now known as Saliha enthusiastically._

_"__I'm known..a..s….", but before he could complete his answer, he was swept by darkness._

**_…_****_._**

He had been there for about a month now. And Hadrian could positively say that he loved it. This was the place he had always wanted to go but never dared to.

He had heard a lot about the infamous Hogwarts. The school that taught how to grow from a seedling into a flourishing and magnificient Oak tree.

The school that taught you to put a stopper on death, levitate to the highest point, transfigure something into a superb _running teacup -with tiny legs-_ he chuckled. _That _had been an interesting transfiguration class indeed.

Anyways, Hogwarts was a school where you could read the stories of our very own moons and starts, could calculate things from your birth name that would or maybe not unsettle you, could even somehow predict your death too.

He frowned at that. He very clearly remembered that class where the Divination teacher upon seeing a certain black haired Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor would predict peoples death.

Hadrian shook his head. He never understood that woman. Maybe Divination was a disease itself? Because he could first hand give his opinion on all those who had Divination as a hobby or Merlin forbid as a profession.

He shuddered on that thought.

Right now he was on his way to the Care of Magical Creatures class. He had to attend all or not all but a good amount of them, so that he could learn how to be able to explain things the perfect way, demonstrate in a simple way; so that the students are able to grasp the concept quickly.

He had also been asked to help to demonstrate and help the teachers while attending the classes. The teachers had at first been wary, as he was an outsider and obviously _older _than the rest of the students.

But when they saw how he was trying his best, doing things the perfect was, or as much as perfect it could be; they warmed up to him.

Though the Headmaster had taken a weird liking to him and the Defence Professor an instant hate. He didn't understand how either could be, as he hadn't been that nice of a person for the Headmaster to like him so quick, and despite the truce with Riddle; the Defence Professor was hell bent on hating him.

Speaking of Riddle; it wasn't Hadrian's fault that it was so much fun to rile the genius Professor. And genius he was.

Hadrian remembered how he had watched Riddle refine the structure for a spell, which after bothering him for a whole week he finally got the answer to.

The _corroding_ spell.

His eyebrows had disappeared in his hairline when he had seen Riddle testing it out. And how perfect it had been really.

When he had asked the reason for the creation of such a spell. Because he couldn't really see a use for such a spell.

And obviously he was denied the information. But when he had suggested a few of the runes that by exchanging could strengthen the power as well as speed up the rate of reaction of the spell's he had grudgingly parted with the precious information about the spell.

And boy! Had he been surprised! It was pure geniusness! Even he could hardly be compared to that. He was nothing to that!

Riddle had created the spell structure from scratch. The pillar of the runes and then the chain of the simple runes holding the stronger inbetween them so as to not overbalance the structure!

Geniusness indeed!

Anyway, when he had heard about the theory of the spell, he had been _sooo_ happy to have chosen Hogwarts as a base! He had acess to Hogwarts impressive library, but to think he could come upon such a treasure as Riddle and his spell crafting!

Getting his own agenda completed is going to be far easier if he kept up with Riddle's spell crafting.

The damn spell could corrode anything.

**_Anything! _**

"What do we have today?"

"What creature is Professor going to present today?"

"As long as its not Blast-Ended Skrewts, anything is fine!", was an exclaimation from one of the third year students.

Hadrian looked up and realized he had reached his recent destination and chuckled. One of the students had been a _target _-as a student so eloquently had put it- of those Skrewts. That had also been one of his favourite classes he had attended so far.

As he neared the students, he saw that there was no Professor but only the students with their school bags.

He had hardly exchanged a few greetings and some nods that the Professor came out of the Forbidden Forest with two very _very _contrasting creatures trailing behind him.

He hadn't known the Professor could see one of them. Or could he? He noticed the Professor was holding his want very tightly.

Was he_ scared? _Well he supposed people would be scared of Thestrals. But so much fear? He decided to stay quite and observe for now.

"Today we are going to learn about the most unique creatures: Unicorns and Thestrals,", said Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, who had obviously been doing this job for a long time as he definitely knew his stuff.

"They are obviously thought as polar opposites. Unicorns are born pure gold in colour and it changes as they grow up…" and so the lecture started, the students either copying it down so just staring dazedly at the creatures infront of them.

He could only catch a few phrases here and there but it was still more than he knew about the creatures.

"…At aroung four years-old their horns grow….hooves are golden; that is remaining from their early age…blood is sliver-blue…..mostly found in forsts of the Europe….prefer the touch of the woman…young-ones don't mind the men….", here the some of the Ravenclaws' male sighed in relief they wanted to touch the almighty creature too.

"That's why I requested this young one to assist me in today's class. Now on the otherside we have this great creature known as the Thestral,", here the Professor pointed towards the dark coloured creature, who on noticing the attention was on him stretched his wings out menacingly.

"They are considered as the omens of misfortune and aggression…...a breed of winged horses…also used as a means of transportations…..are carnivores…prey on land creatures as well as flying ones….are very clever and can be trained….", so the lecture continued.

Hadrrian though was feeling weird, after all it had been a while since he had gone near these two beings. He wondered how would they react to him. Those other had known him, went though things with him, understood him.

These were nothing like those. But who knows? Anything is possible in the would of Witchcraft and Wizardary.

And indeed he noticed that upon entering the clearing in which the class was usually held, these creature had their eyes fixed on him and had yet to move them.

"…Their hair can be used as wand cores too. And are very powerful cores," explained the slightly pudgy Professor. He might be a bit old but he still had it in him.

"Come around, these are trained and so I selected them myself so that you could study them yourself without any danger. And it will remain that way if none of you _provoke _them," here he looked at a certain group of students which included both the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff.

"Come, look closely; don't suffocate them. Try to be gentle to them. Don't be afraid of them they can smell that. Come around all of you," and with that he proceeded to help the students touch and observe the creatures up close.

The Purebloods were abit more hesitant than others as they had heard and known about Thestrals since childhood, had heard all about their _nature._

"But sir…" a confused and _very_ curious Ravenclaw raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it Mr. Robinson?"

"Sir I remember reading in a book that not everyone can see Thestral…?", the student obviously didn't wanted to offend the Professor.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw! Very good Mr. Robinson!" at that the Ravenclaw beamed, obviously pleased with himself, "You are obviously right!"

"I wanted to tell this at the end of the class but as Mr. Robinson had brought the matter forward I should explain. You see Thestrals could only be seen after one had _seen _death. Or more specifically had seen someone_ die and accept it_!"

At that exclamation those student who had been touching or were in the process of going to touch the Thestral, removed their hands as if they were burned.

Hadrian sighed and shook his head at seeing the reaction the students had to this piece of information and only strode forward to sooth the skeletal creature who looked put out upon being on the receiving end of this kind of reaction.

They didn't deserve this kind of behavior. They were very loyal, once they grew attached they would always try to please you and do everything they could to help you.

The poor creature upon looking that he was approaching him, reached out to the soothing hand too; wanting a friendly hand.

"But then why can we see them Professor?!", asked another student who was looking at Hadrian with abit of wonder mixed with incredulous; who was petting the skeletal horse with wings.

"That's because I used a spell Ms. Alam,", said the Professor, too happy to tell the students more.

_"Occulto!", _with a swish of the wand in an incomplete eight figure and the Thestral disappeared.

A collective gasp was heard from the student, who started looking everywhere trying to locate the now invisible Thestral.

Hadrian though continued petting as he could still see the Thestral and now understood why the students would see the Thestral along with him and a few selective few of the students. Also it must be why the Professor had held the wand so tightly, the spell must be really hard to maintain, Hadrian mused.

"You see dear students, there was a Wizard by the name of Saffron who was studying Thestrals, but the main problem was that only those who had seen someone die could see Thestrrals and so it was a hurdle in his studies," the Professor was moving his hands around, the love for the Subject he was teaching was obvious with the way he spoke.

Hadrian continued on listening with an ear open while still petting the Thestral, when suddenly he felt another muzzle touch his neck. He turned to see that the young unicorn wanted some petting too. He laughed and rained the other hand to indulge the beautiful creature.

"And so he made a spell so that people who haven't seen someone die could also somehow see the Thestrals. But the spell is complicated and hard to perform so only a few could cast it easily and most are animal researchers," here he pointed with his wand to the now invisible Thestral –well mostly invisible- and casted;

"_Ostendo_!" and this time with a complete eight figure and a horizontal line cutting the figure in half.

And the light from the spell spread throughout the clearing and the Thestral became visible to everyone again.

Who were abit surprised on seeing Hadrian with both the creatures shielding him and he was _petting _them. _Petting!_.

Hadrian's only answer was a raised eyebrow before he returned his attention to the now rapidly growing demands of the two beautiful –in his eyes at least-and scratched behind their ears.

Clearing his throat and shaking the surprise of seeing two opposite creatures behaving that way the Professor continued, "And that is the spell and you can guess that the one I used before was the Counter spell for '_Ostendo' _which is used to make Thestrals visible.

And with that the bell for lunch rang out. The students started gathering their things and some even started trekking back to the Castle for lunch.

Hadrian meanwhile tried to successfully remove himself from the two creature who seemed to have started liking him and didn't wanted to let him go.

He tried to reason with them but no matter how clever and intelligent they may be, they were still damn stubborn, but he was also that if nothing else.

"Look I'll be back to meet you guys. And yes I'll bring some berries for you," here he petted the unicorn trying to reassure it that he wouldn't forget about it, "And yes, yes I wont forget about bringing those chunks of meat for you," this was of course for the Thestral.

Even though it was inconvenient for him as they were delaying him but he was still grateful and was secretly abit happy because they obviously liked him for who he was himself and not for the benefits and all those politics stuff –aside from the fact that they might also like him because of _what _he _was-_ as most tend to do.

After much reassuring and praises from Professor Kettleburn that he had the potential to go in the field of Creature caring, he was finally able to go to the Great Hall and had some much needed lunch as he had used a substantial amount of Magic and so was tired.

He hoped that that everything turned out fine and dandy, because he had to go to the Ministry later on too and had to deal with the Minister too.

Hadrian sighed. He was very tired. After he was done here, he was going to go and become a hermit so that he could laze around all day and not give a damn about other.

And he knew he was lying again.

Because he _always _gave a damn about what happened to others.

He never have another thought to the feeling that he was being watched as that had been happening a lot with the female population of Hogwarts.

He sighed again.

He still didn't like it though.

Not one bit.

And so as he ignored the staring, he also didn't see the two pairs of eyes; one a dark pair while the other was a twinkling blue.

The owner of the dark pair was still confused as she didn't understand why she couldn't predict anything about the new and young Assistant Professor. It was a first time for her. As she at least got glimpses of the future if nothing else.

But with this young man, everything was unpredictable. And then those eyes fell upon another young and promising but equally dangerous man and hoped everything worked out well. And what she witnessed today only piqued her interest only futher.

_As opposite do tend to clash in the most amazing and horrible way, _was the last thought in the head of the Divination Professor before she started on her lunch and distracted the Headmaster from the things going thorugh his head.

_Hope is all we can do…_

**_…_**

**A/N; Hello people! Yes I'm alive somehow underneath all the homework and text books ;P I'm sorry I suppose. But I had alreasy warned you guys about my college and wow! The new semester and its teachers were both hell bent on killing us :/ seriously the amount of maths equations and that chemistry! **

**Anyway I have got my winter vacations and I thought that before I get busy in the festivities I should give you guys something ;D so here you have it. I tried to make it bigger than usual, hope you guys like it. I wrote it for like 3-4 hours, I hope you enjoyed it ****J**

**And thanks a lot to my lovely readers and those ****_3,138 viewers, 10 reviewers, 24 favs and 60 alerts. Thanks a lot :D :*_**

**_Hope to see you guys soon,_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Sly._**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Explicit contents.**

**AN: Let the game begin :3**

**…**

**Undead**

**Chapter: 5**

**"****The Dream"**

_He have been there for years now. And even though he was still as scrawny and thin as before he had grown a few inches. Though he was still shorter than most there that were his age. His hair still as wild as those of a lion and little muscles rippling under sun kissed skin._

_Though the most interesting were his eyes. Here in this place those eyes of his were a beacon. A beacon of hope in this dreary place. Where eyes after a while became distant and distant until they go blank and that spark of life and of the spirit, of never giving up, frizzles and in the struggle to keep on burning it dies out._

_His eyes stood out. Because there wasn't a spark there. Oh no. There was a roaring fire in there. Because no matter what; he planned to get out of here, even if he had to bear and learn from everything that they do to him._

_At the moment he was healing a long and horizontal gash on his thigh which he had gotten from the fight with Jack. That bastard would always torment those younger than him. He hated him. He also hated those _wretched things_ for Saliha. _

_The pain. The suffering she had to go through. How they ripped her apart. Even though it had been years, still it hurt. And that feeling of being put back together. And then again ripped apart. _

_What for? Just so they could have their fun! _

_He punched the wall. The skin of his knuckles broke. And blood started to flow. He heard a gasp from the new girl in his cell. It seemed she could see the faint shimmering of his blood._

_Magic-Sensitive._

_He never liked those. They could see Magic and work with it however they wanted. Well. Nothing can be done. She will be used for her blood and soon other short-life Magic-sensitive will be brought to their specific cell._

_Well no matter she will soon be moved to her own cell. He never felt comfortable with using that _Thing_ he had when in front of others. The reason he is discreetly healing the injury on his thigh, completely ignoring his bleeding hand._

_Just when he was about to stitch the wound close so that the _Thing_ can heal it from the inside, two men came with thundering steps toward his cell._

_It must be for the girl because his morning task had been fulfilled and the evening one was still far. And it seems the girl knew as well because as she saw their shadows on the bending corners, she nervously cut herself on a jagged piece of rock and quickly moved towards him while sucking her own blood._

_The moment the men came to view she kissed him on the mouth and pushed her tongue in._

_He tried to push her off because , even though she wasn't ugly or young because she seemed nearer to him in age if not older, he didn't feel that way towards her._

_And the kiss was wet._

_She had been crying previous to this and that combined with her blood made it all the more horrible. Well if kissing was like this then he is never going to kiss anyone ever again._

_But then she was forcefully snatched from beside him and dragged from him by her hair. And even though he was sure that she was in pain she was looking at him with a serene and satisfied expression and a small smirk._

_He just looked at her oddly. Cleaned the corner of his mouth and got back to healing his thigh. It was a bit more easier because it was Halloween night. As well as a full moon. Something that happens only every 9 years. _

_Last time he had been used the whole time the moon was visible. Didn't get a respite from that horrible metal table. He had grown apathetic to all this. He wondered what were they planning on doing today._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_It was midnight. The height of the magical night. After being prodded for two whole hours just for this moment, he just wanted it to be over already with. They would always experiment on their favourite guinea pig, to get some new and exciting results._

_The moon was reaching the optimum position and it would only be seconds, after which there will only be pain and the black abyss._

_When suddenly the hunger he had been feeling for a while now suddenly spiked as if someone had stabbed him with a dagger. Impaled him on a sword. A groan of pain came out of his clenched lips. He bended over and fell, curling in on himself. He bit his lips in an effort to keep the screams inside._

_The moon had reached its celestial coordinates. _

_And he was hungry._

_Hunger._

**_Hungryhungryhungryhungryhungryhungryhungryhungry..._**

**_And in painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain..._**

_His whole body felt like it was on fire. Whimpers of pain started coming from his bleeding lips. His back hurt. The sides of his head were hurting as if someone was hitting them with a hammer. His neck was in as much pain as when someone breaks off a chicken's and the pain it would feel were it ever alive._

_His back-bone felt like every vertebrae was crawling out of his spinal-cord and especially the last vertebrae was like it was on fire, while being crushed to fine powder like newt's eyes. It was as if it had grown wings and wanted to get free while leaving a path of destruction along the way. _

_His fingers bled from digging into the ground. His toes were curled in on themselves. His body was in a position like a porcupine, trying to shield itself from harm and danger. But the silvery moonlight falling on him clearly showed the misery written on his face._

_Those men started backing away as screams started pouring out of his mouth. As ripping and tearing and splitting sounds started coming from the teenager on the ground. _

_The screams started rising in volume and amount as if in competition with the ripping sounds. There was blood pooling under his body, trailing down his head from his ears and from his back._

_With one last scream, he went silent. There no splitting sound anymore. No whimpering of pain._

_Just a pregnant silence._

_When with one big scrunch huge bat-like wings shot out of the boy's back. They were big, and darker than blood. They had veins on them in a crisscrossing sequence. There was a thin and long tail just like his wings, at the base of his spine. _

_He had lost consciousness from the force with which the wings and tail had ripped out of his skin. And the skin around them prickled as if someone was using needle to sew the split skin back together._

_The men watched as after a while the young man opened his eyes, which even though had been different before now had blood red mixed in the gold and green of his irises. Making them strange on a whole new level._

_They watched how he brought his hands to his head only to dig their heels in his eyes. It felt like someone was trying to rip them out of his sockets. He grabbed his pounding head, trying to abate the pounding headache, when he felt his ears. His fingertips had brushed against them._

_They were pointed._

_Pointed ears._

_His hands jerked away from his head as if his ears were on fire. And he shot upright. But it was in vain as he fell back. Shit! His back was heavy. It was so hard to just get up. He braised himself on his hands and knees. And tried to sit up when his wings fell around him._

_It seems the men were impatient, as they were trying to close in on him. but with the movement of his wings they backed off, uncertain as to what to do._

_Ignoring the men, he reached back and felt his wings. They were stretched taunt. As if they could sense the danger. Saliha seemed restless too. _

_When he felt something again. He looked down to where he had felt something, which seemed to scare one of the men in hurriedly backing away. When he looked down he saw his blackish tail swishing lazily on the ground. As if goading him to come closer, while waiting like a snake before attacking._

_But the men kept away from him, restrainers in hands, ready to restrain him for any aggressive move and take him in for research and to experiment on him. He again ignored them. One learns to do that after spending quite alot of time around here. Which isn't much for others. But he was different._

_Again._

_But that aside, his multicoloured strange eyes were looking at his wings and tails imploringly, as if they could answer as to what was happening to him. When none came, he sighed and tried to stand up._

_When he slipped due to the added weight on his back. The men startled and moved to restrain him, when one of them;_

_The Head._

_The one he hated the most._

_The one who was the most fascinated with him._

_He gave a shake of his head, and every man stopped wherever he was. He wanted to observe this ever anomaly child, who never failed to surprised him._

_The child at the moment had shakenly stood up. Legs wide-spread as to keep his balance. The wings were still slightly wrapped around him, but were loosening up, as if they could sense his decision of standing up. _

_When he was perfectly standing without any chance of soon falling, he looked around at the men standing anxiously around him, wanting to chain him so they could control him again._

_He was too free at the moment. _

_He looked back to the ground and saw his blood. The amount was almost staggering. But then he noticed something else. His blood was..._

_It was shimmering-silvery like under the moon's pale light. _

_As if the shimmering substance that was in his blood before has exploded into more tiny particles and had polluted his blood with its presence._

Well at least I'm alive._ He dimly noted that he wasn't bleeding anymore. When he just stood there for a while, a head was shaken, two men came to restrain him with the restrainers in hands._

_But the moment one of their hands touched the skin on his arms, their hands started burning and decaying, but before anyone could move to help them, the wings bent and snapped open sending the men flying._

_He just stood there frozen. Not sure as to what had just happened. It seems these new...equipments...weapons...accessory? were alive and sentient. _

_One of the men smashed against a nearby tree, his spin broke and was dead under a second. But the broken spine had came out of his back and was protruding out of it. Blood was dripping from it onto the grass underneath. While the other was thrown in a clearing off to the side._

_When a strong gust of wind passed through the clearing. The boy who had crouched down, ready to fight the men, froze. He sniffed the air once, twice when his head suddenly snapped to the dead bleeding man._

_And with a flash the boy was there, leaning over the man. Fingers ghosting over the protruding bone. He caught a drop of blood dangling off of the bone and brought it up to his nose and took a sniff. Then he looked at it as if it was a wonder of Magic itself. _

_And then he licked it off._

_And slowly he grabbed the dead man cooling neck and ghosted his finger-tips over the artery there, full of the still warm blood. The head was observing this all as if Merlin himself was standing in front of him. The child then brought the neck nearer and sniffed it up, following with his tongue._

_And in a flash had sunk his sharp canines deep in the still cooling flesh._

_It tasted like everything he had ever wanted._

_Like everything he had known._

_Like Desire._

_Like Fear._

_Like his Mother's treacle tart._

_Like the smell of his Father's shaved chin._

_Like the time when his Mother was all bloody in that forbidden room, crying on his Father's shoulder, calling for her daughter._

_Like the pain of inserting a needle in soft flesh and taking it out and put it in and out and putting it in and..._

**_Inoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinout-_**

**_..._**

"ans! Evans! Get up Evans!"

Riddle was positively boiling by the time Evans opened the door. He was on the verge of _Crucioing _this fool. But no, he must keep control. It won't do to lose it now and ruin everything.

But he mustn't have worried because if he prided in something, which he did in alot of things, it was his perfect control of emotions. His never crumbling resolve to win. His burning desire to get what he wanted. It was all those and more that he kept to himself, that prevented the mask from every crumbling, ever failing. It was everlasting, always up when needed, never tired to hide what it need to.

"Yes?" the voice was hoarse, as if that throat hadn't seen water in its lifetime.

"Give me that sheets of tests I had give you to assemble and its list. I assume you have done as I asked you to?" he tried to open the door further, to see what was it that this man was hiding and researching. He spent an awful lot of time in his room.

But the door didn't even budge.

"Ah.."

And the door was closed once more. Just when Riddle was about to break the door down, he heard shuffling inside. He sighed.

And turned to waiting in the main chambers. Picked up the '_Advanced Use Of Crucio On Human Body' _and started again from where he had left off. It seemed that his Assistant didn't mind that he kept Dark Magic books and research papers in his library, or maybe he did but never commented. But it stand to show that Riddle had seen him reading a few that he was sure he didn't minded.

Hardly had he read a few pages when Evans came out of his chambers, appropriately dressed and the sheets of parchment in hands, which Riddle had asked for.

"Here. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that would be all."

And with a nod of his head, his Assistant Professor strode out of the room. His dark blue eyes following every movement of the other's body. And just as the man was out of the door, he looked towards Evans room.

And as always, he saw the wards fall into place.

He had once tried to enter the rooms to get the tests results that he had give his Assistant to make a list of, when he was repelled back. Upon a closer look, he had seen that there were layers and layers of magical wards around the room.

And magical they were. He can still see the magic from his position in the main chambers, how She were interwoven. The red end connected with the green ones, and as the green one disappears; its place taken by a violet one which was being chased by a blue one, who was running away from a yellow one, who was fighting with an orange and pink one.

They were moving, rolling, jumping, running around each other and even though each was an individual to itself, they were still tightly packed together. Thread of a well woven blanket, preventing anyone from entering that room full of secrets.

He had sat there for hours, watching them, studying them. And he still stand in front of them every morning before Evans wakes up, to study and sometimes just to watch them. And he was still no nearer to deciphering them than when he first saw them. But he learned one thing.

He must keep an eye on his Assistant.

**…**

It was Halloween.

Meaning the whole castle was full of cheering and spirited imbeciles running around screaming and jumping; meaning they are going to be a pain in the behind.

Especially if that idiotic and hare brained _James Potter _were to get in league with them.

And heavens forbid, if _Sirius Black _to grace the castle and unite with his classmate and _brother in anything but blood_. (Black's words, not his.)

At least _Remus Lupin _and _Lily Evans _could literally _rein _those two in.

Riddle sighed. He had to go later on to get the reports from his followers on the matter of those laws he wanted passed through as fast as possible, and also inquire if _Yaxley _could secure the alliance with those weird but rather dangerous creatures.

And _Salazar _save them if they haven't done as he had asked. But then again _Salazar_ himself might curse them to insanity.

Riddle straightened as he neared the doors of the Great Hall, perfecting the mask once more and reining in his demanding Magic.

He entered the Hall as if he owned it.

Technically speaking he did.

But never mind that, and he turned his charm to full on, when _Lily Evans_ Assistant Professor Charms hurried towards him.

"Tom! Thank Merlin that you are here. I want you to help me with this Charm that I have been working on," she started gesticulating excitedly. "And I want you to look through it, and see if I could strengthen it out anymore. I want it perfect for tonight's feast." She finished.

Riddle tolerated Evans more than other, maybe in a sense you could say he even _liked_ her to a degree. She was smart, and definitely could think for herself. Independent too. He also respected her a bit for her geniusness when it came to Charms. Though she had Outstanding in her OWLS and NEWTS in all her subjects, she was more inclined toward Charms. She was a particular favourite of Filius.

Just when he was about to answer, he sensed the now familiar aura, and a second later even saw it and its owner making their way towards Transfiguration Assistant Professor _Minerva McGonagall. _

He had noticed that the strict Assistant had taken a liking to his Assistant. No matter how detached or distant he may look, people just seem to simultaneously gravitate and retreat from him.

"Assistant Evans, I wouldn't mind, but if it doesn't offend you, might I have my Assistant with me?" Riddle glanced at Evans-why were there two Evans in the first place- as she crunched her nose (which that idiotic Potter must have thought to be cute) and nodded, fiery red strand moving with the action.

"Sure, I don't mind but I wanted to make it a surprise. Oh well. Never mind. More help will make it better I suppose." And with that she turned towards his Assistant as if knowing by instinct where he was, Riddle noticed a bit of her confusion at it, but she soon shrugged it off and deemed it unimportant.

"Hey Hadrain!" Riddle watched with half lidded eyes as she approached his Assistant a few feet away.

"Can I ask you a big favour?" She pleaded in a soft voice. Riddle had noticed there was a weird relation between those two. And as usual when emerald-eyed Assistant turned, there was a warmth in those emeralds that Riddle had seen a very few time and around even fewer people.

"Yes?" he indulged her. "What can I do for you, My Lady?" sketching a small bow while looking at the fiery headed with an impish smile.

That was another thing Riddle had noticed. His raven-headed Assistant was playful, and loved to tease those he liked. But there were instances where he would look at something and suddenly his eyes would darken to a dark sea green. Impenetrable and utterly dark. And then as suddenly snap his head up and his eyes would be clear.

Lily giggled and sketched a small curtsy and then while batting her eyelashes like those pretentious females, gave her hand to the still bowing male. Who upon taking it, softly kissed the air above the knuckles and gently dropped it while standing back up.

"Well dear sir, you could perhaps help me in a most dire situation," she had quickly and quite efficiently conjured an elaborately decorated hand fan and was lightly fan the air around her. "By uniting with that handsome gentleman over there, of course." She finished with another bat of her lashes, while pointing with the now closed fan towards Riddle.

The raven-haired man looked to see who could she be talking about when his eyes fell on Riddle. The man seemed a bit surprised about the fact that Riddle might even help someone with an ulterior motive.

Shrugging, "As you wish Milady. But would you be so kind to tell me what would such a beautiful creature as you need two handsome men like us for?" He said with mock surprise, mischief shining bright in those emeralds, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It seems that that was the last straw, as suddenly peals upon peals of laughter started spilling from Lily's mouth, the laughter heartfelt and from deep within, bending a bit and clutching her mid. And Evans on her side, eyes bright and a smile on pale lips, sparkling fairies playing with his black strands was a picture of contentness.

"My... you are _good_ Hadrian," she praised while still lazily crossing hands over her stomach, "Anyway thanks for the laugh, but I really do need a favour from you."

"And as I said earlier what can I do for such a fair lady as yourself?"

"Well you see Hadrian, there is this Charm that I have been working on, and I wanted to use it for tonight's feast, as its Halloween, I'm sure it'll be well received. But the main point is that its something I wanted to do for the kids. With all that is going around, a bit of Charm might be all they need." She winked.

At the last comment, Evans' eyes became a bit dim, dark green swirling amidst the emeralds. "Sure. Anything for you Lily."

Lily started towards Tom, with Evans bringing the rear. "Tom, Hadrian agreed. Now can we please start working on it? We won't be able to make it in time.

"Lead the way."

**...**

Had he mentioned that it was... exotic?... to watch Evans at work.

They were in the Staff Room for the Hogwarts Professors, working on Lily's Charm. Though Tom had accumulated a lot of knowledge and experience concerning the Magic, had learned every trick and witnessed different forms of Magic, ranging from weak to powerful, light to dark, pure to sinful, as much as he could. And even he would admit that there is lots and lots more to learn.

But what was in front of him, was something else in its entirety. Even though Lily refused to tell us the purpose of her Charm, it was easy enough to get the gist of it when you are playing with its genetics.

He watched as Evans coaxed the helical structure _Wunjo, _the rune of joy, entwine with the rune of reward; _Jera._ Upon forming a double helical structure, a bright light surrounded the structure and Evans and he watched as the golden light slowly faded, Evans had a smile on his lips.

_A_ _genuine smile._

After playing with the others runes strands and attaching them to the main structure so that by activating the main spiralling structure, the rest would light up by default. And as he was the only one able to see the work of Magic happening, it was beautifully magical. _Literally._

"Here you go Lily, I hope I have done what you wanted and not the opposite." Evans shifted the Charm back to Lily's Magic. Coding it to her Magical signature.

That was also a hard thing to do; the extracting and encoding of Magical signature. Evan though Tom knew how to do it, he could say that there were hardly enough people in Magical Britain who would do that. He wondered where Evans learned it.

"Thank you Hadrian! I owe you" and with a kiss on Evans' left cheek, she was gone.

Tom's raised eyebrow was his only sign of surprise. In Magical world physical contact was a show of intimacy, trust or devotion. And those three things were very different from one another.

And physical contact initiated by _women?_ That was hardly done. Rarely if ever. Because most of the time the one on the other end of it is either family or spouse or the closest friends in whom they trust unmeasurably.

"Umm.." Evans had a sheepish smile on his face. He ran his hand through his hair, the ones at the back standing out more than usual.

"Its almost time for the Feast. We should go." And with that Evans quickly hurried up, following the same path Lily had just taken a few moments ago.

"Mm.."

**...**

The sounds of forks and knives being used filled the hall. The rest was being swallowed by the chatter of the excited students. The acting Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in middle, with the subject Professors and their respective Assistant taking the sides.

When the deserts were almost being finished, and in a flurry of wand movements and incantations released her Charm.

The affect was instantaneous. The Magic of the students flared up as well as those of the Professors, responding to the Magic of the Charm as well as that of Halloween, enveloping them in bright colours.

Their worries and desires, sad thoughts and vigorous hard work, brashness and cunning, intelligence and humbleness; all melted away. Washed away by the Latent Magic of the Eve and that of the Charm.

Everyone was equal. Magic was gracing them with her gifts. The gift of Magic itself. All of them sat dazed. Their magic happily singing around them. Affecting their moods and behaviours, bringing them all to the same level, same standing, same _Magic._

Tom looked at everyone, the Professors were abit more calm and in control because of their stable Magic. But as Tom continued, his eyes fell on the person sitting beside him. His Assistant.

_Bright_

_Beautiful._

The Magic.

Evans' Magic was out and about. Twirling. Swirling. Playing almost. Though still around her human, She was more out playing. He saw strands of Magic swirl and touch the Magic of others and coaxing their's to play with her.

A bold strand of Magic even tried to coax Tom's. And even though usually he wouldn't allow this stupidity, but it seems his Magic wanted to play with that strand. And released the control.

_And the strand TRILLED!_

And started entwining with his strand of Magic, moving with it touching Lily's...

_A younger Lily, with a Lily flower in her hand. Using her magic to make it bloom..._

McGonagall's...

_A teenage Minerva, eyes bright, looking at her first Animagus Transformation, looking at her hand shaped as a paw..._

Flitwick's...

_An older woman duelling with a young Filius, throwing spells after spells at him, Filius running and ducking and countering..._

As it continued Tom sat in mild astonishment, watching the strands with no means of small interest. There was a kind of hunger in his eyes as they followed the strands.

Dumbledore's...

_A blond haired teenage sat with a young Albus under a Willow tree, books sprawled around them, leaning towards each other, hand moving, Magic being weaved an-_

Tom quickly masked the hunger and the interest, and nonchalantly looked around the hall avoiding the piercing pair of blue eyes behind half moon spectacles.

When he was sure the eyes had moved, he moved his attention back to the strands moving around the hall playing with the Ritual Magic. As the Charm's effect started to dim, the students started to return to their normal set of minds.

And the entwined strands of magic started to return, and it looked like they were reluctant to separate. Tom smirked at that thought. And showed his intention to his Magic, wanting it to return. It seems the other strand wanted to leave too. But before that it came near Tom's magic and tried to hold on to the now slowly separating Magic.

But the moment his strand of Magic was completely released, the other strand boldly came forward and touched Tom's Magic now swirling around him one last time and...

_A young child with deep blue eyes, high cheekbones, dark hair was sitting near some bushes, absent-mindedly hissing to the tiny serpent wrapped around his torso, evidently hidden under his shirt from probing eyes. Every now and then his lips would curl up in a malicious smirk, as he watched the children playing in the ground in front of him, sometimes trip, bleed, scratch their knees, toes and arms etc._

_He watched as a particular chubby kid fell and a laugh poured out of Tom's lips, dark and rich, nothing happy about it. The boy looked up and with a thunderous expression started towards Tom, and wrenched Tom up by his shirt collar and brought up a fist and the snake around Tom's torso came out and with mouth open, fangs ready reared back andandand-_

**...**

Sirens were blazing.

A figure in a dark cloak snapped their head towards the Magic detectors, that didn't run on Magic. "Tch" That's why he wasn't able to detect them. Those were self generating. He had to hurry up now. The time was limited. Even though he had planned for every obstacle, he didn't expect them to be self generating, he had thought those were with the French Ministry only. It seems he must research deeper.

Quickly using Magic he detected the room that he was looking for in the Circular Room in the Department of Mysterious. It was a beautiful piece of defence used by the Ministry. But against Magic Sensitives this was useless, especially if one is made for this specific purpose.

Entering quickly, he hurried through the Death Chamber towards the _Veil_. Grabbing the borrowed magical camera (from a certain Colin child) and started snapping pictures of the Archway. The way the runes shimmered and moved, interacted with each other and performed their own functions while supporting the each others. These could help him.

_It might be the way he had been searching for._

_A way to them. _

And to **_her_**.

After snapping pictures of all the runes while in motion and the noting them quickly, he quickly placed the camera in his cloak and started walking towards the door, hurriedly taking in chambers on the way out while still stealing longing glances at the _Veil_, wanting to study is more, deeper but there wasn't anytime anymore for that.

He was tired and had used alot of Magic tonight, breaking into the Ministry and into the Department of Mysteries at the Ninth floor at that. He needed to feed to boast his Magic levels. He hadn't eaten much at dinner anyway and now this. He was completely stretched .

And he can't do much now anyway what with the sirens and the soon to be coming Aurors. And there wasn't much time to even do the other thing that he had come to do, but that he had to worry about later. Because he could hear the footsteps and the lift's grating sounds. He had just reached the Circular Room in the Department of Mysteries, when the door opened _and-_

**...**

_Tom was confused._

_A first time. _

_He wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. Wasn't because he never had these kind of dreams nor urges while that was the case it can't be anything other than a dream as what was happening was quite possible._

_Sharp teeth and a rough tongue were nibbling on his jawline. Hands were leaving feather-light touches along his skin. _

_And he couldn't see anything._

_Or move either._

_And was naked._

_He only had the sense of touch, all other senses somehow blocked or stopped working. Which was kind of impossible. He first wouldn't allow it and second if he was somehow tricked his Magic wouldn't tolerate it. He had done the Ritual for this exact reason. To never be caught unaware. Unprepared._

_He hissed. Sharp canines had bit the outer shell of his left ear. And the rough tongue was now mapping it out. The feeling, he must admit, wasn't unpleasant at all._

_Though this was his first time of intimate contact. Usually he never initiated this kind of contact, never mind the fact that he had never done it. He had never understood the concept of all this-_

_"__Fuck!" he hissed. _

_The Phantom had bitten his lower lip, it seems for his inattention. In answer to the hissed cursing, a chuckle came. _

_Dark and rich._

_Full of lust._

_Even though even listening to it was abit arousing, he wasn't appreciating this breach of privacy and nevermind the fact of what had been done to his senses and as well as Magic. He must move and punish the imbecile. _

_He tried to sit up and move the Phantom aside, when after lifting himself from the bed only an inch after alot of efforts, he lost and fell back with a light _thud.

_Another chuckle, "Tch tch. That wasn't nice," again the rich voice, this time abit of amusement mixed in. "Don't worry, just sit back and enjoy." And with that comment his mouth was back on his, successfully stopping his retort. _

_The Phantom sucked his lower lip first licking the blood from it and then started massaging and trying to dominate Tom's tongue._

_Well if nothing else, none of _that_ was happening. _

_And with a grunt, he grabbed the back of the Phantom's head and started showing him who was the dominant here. The kiss wasn't anything but stimulating, there wasn't simple passion, it was full of darkness, invigorating and potent. The lips smirked against his._

_He had been counting on that, this little piece of shit._

_Well he would get it._

_And when he tried to flip them over, he failed. Again._

_Well nevermind._

_And with another dark chuckle, the Phantom continued lavishing Tom's skin with kisses and licking and nipping... well at least he knew what he was doing._

_The mouth continued its descent as sharp canines scraped his chest here and there, tongue following afterwards; increasing the arousing pricking._

_And finally a hand with sharp nails, grabbed his erection. He hadn't even known he had it. And a warmth surrounded it, electing hisses from his clenched teeth. The mouth had swallowed him whole. Bobbing up and down over the length of it. Hands massaging the rest and aiding the_ mouth.

_Unbeknownst to him, beautiful magic was swirling around his form, concentrated at the area the Phantom was touching. Leaving behind tingling of such passion, so strong and dark that it was almost chocking. There was nothing sweet or cute about all this exchange. Effect almost as much as the touches. _

_It was dark._

_And intoxicating. _

_Heady. _

_Tom could feel the coiling inside of him. The building of a release he had never much pain attention to. It was exhilarating, thrilling. But suddenly the mouth was removed._

_He growled. He wanted it back and he would have it. When suddenly he felt warm breath on his lips. But it never came closer. Stayed there and waiting. _

_With another growl and a grunt, Tom grabbed the back of the head and crashed his lips to the others forcing his mouth and showing his displeasure._

_And yet with another chuckle the head slipped from his grasp and moved towards his lower body, unwillingly a sigh escaped from the Phantom's mouth, it was all he could do to control himself, this was one of the best he had had in a while, but the other need not know that._

_And with that thought he again stayed just above the other's erection blowing warm air on it._

_And as expected, with another grunt the back of his head was grabbed once again and the erection was thrusted deep into his mouth. Well he might as well have all the fun he could and_ _with that__let the other direct._

_Tom was halfway lost in pleasure. He had never participated in this kind of activity actively. Mostly using his followers to persuade others important enough with this method. Thus his experience wasn't much in this department._

_He was pleasantly surprised when with a particularly deep thrust, there was no gagging. But after a while the tingling all over his skin started again, and fingers and hands returned to his body; touching, scratching and massaging as they went._

_Tom felt the coiling tighten and knew he was near but when after another thrust the mouth started slowly pulling away, when suddenly midway pointed canines scratched till the hilt while the hands placed pressure on the now uncovered length._

_And with a mix of a grunt and a hiss he came into the mouth. Which promptly swallowed everything and licked him clean while he was trying to control his breathing. And after he came down from his high, sweaty chest now moving rhythmically up and down, he noticed that those same canines had bit him again between the juncture of his left ear and jawline._

_Marking._

_When he opened his eyes he saw only one thing and then darkness enveloped him._

_Gold and red mixed with abit of emerald. An eye._

_Slitted._

**...**

**A/N: ok. Yes, I's very sorry. I's knows I's late. But I's life stretched too much and things kept popping up and bothering I too much. But I's telling the truth that I's been writing this chapter for a month now. Ideas kept popping up in I's mind and I's wanted to add them accordingly :P**

**Well anyway, once again I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for the chapter to stretch so long but its true that things came up and I wanted this chapter to be perfect so had been working on it for a while now, hope you guys love it.**

**Once again thanks to the ****_12 reviewers, 37 favs and 76 alerts and those 5,439 views_**** :D :* And I'm very sorry to all those reviewers that I couldn't respond to, don't worry I read all those and really appreciate them ****J**

**Hope to see you guys soon, **

**Yours Truly,**

**Sly. **


End file.
